


[岩及]金色的婚禮

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, My English is too poor to translate it, very short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 熟門熟路地摸到對方房門口，連門也不敲便直接大剌剌地打開走進去；可與他氣勢萬鈞的開門聲勢不同，帶上門的動作輕柔地如同悄悄溜進房裡的風。





	[岩及]金色的婚禮

他罕見地信步於仄徑中。  
右手隨意甩著筆記本。樸素的封面僅以簡單幾個燙金字點綴，映著春日午後的暖陽，閃現出他對平凡幸福的定義。  
經過腕表反射落在地面的光點，鐵架與水溝蓋的相熔交點強化了銳利的鋒芒；或是跟著平時幾不可見的塵埃降到花瓣表面，靜不下心便看不見的葉片細毛柔化了軟綿的光暈。  
蜜蜂、蝴蝶、或是某種昆蟲，透明的翅膀干射出五顏六色，讓自縫中掙扎的生命、染著或紅或紫的邊緣的白花多了些繽紛。  
底下雖是水溝卻清澈見底，稀薄地繞過牆面與鐵蓋的陽光輕輕撫過，一面一面地幽幽亮著。

轉過彎後豁然開朗，整齊的另一排民宅之中縱只有一個他要去的地方，他仍悠閒地逛著，絲毫不在意少了圍牆遮擋，陽光是否會變得燙人。  
還有一點寒意的輕風改變了難得的樹影，漏了幾滴光點在他的肩頭和髮梢；被拉成絲的雲越發淡薄，微卷的雲端讓他想起了等會要見的髮尾。  
停在路邊的腳踏車只剩下磨亮的手煞車，縮在隔壁狗屋裡的瑪爾濟斯則連一點眼中的盈亮也沒有，他拿出對方家長打給自己的備份鑰匙，嶄新地像是要把整個世界再次照亮。

熟門熟路地摸到對方房門口，連門也不敲便直接大剌剌地打開走進去；可與他氣勢萬鈞的開門聲勢不同，帶上門的動作輕柔地如同悄悄溜進房裡的風。  
窗簾飄起，直接襯在對方的腦後，一擺一擺地輕輕晃著，不久後又落了回去。  
透過窗的陽光照拂整個房間，讓隨風搖動的褐色髮絲變得更淺淡、更柔軟；或是讓積出了一灘水的麥茶在折射中看起來變得更濃郁、更香甜。  
右手還擱著一支筆。金屬外殼在筆記本上映出一道白光和彩虹似的色塊，畫出了他對平凡幸福的夢想。  
於是他一如既往，輕手輕腳地攏了攏對方的瀏海，再順勢拍上肩膀，喚醒這明明叫他來卻還在睡懶覺的人。


End file.
